1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrodeposition bath of platinum alloy which has characteristics superior to that of pure platinum in terms of luster and high hardness and allows thick plating and to a process for manufacturing a platinum alloy electrodeposited product using the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Platinum is widely used as a noble metal material for decoration. Such decorative platinum are obtained using a known platinum plating bath, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. Hei-2-107794.
However, such conventional platinum plating baths have problems in that they give deposits with lusterless appearance or low hardness, cannot achieve thick plating or has inconsistent deposition efficiency, and thus they are not very preferable for decoration. In addition, industrial use of such platinum plating has been limited to the fields such as electrodes manufacturing.